


Red: A Supergirl Story

by GregHouse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Kara Danvers, Corruption, Dark, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Smut, aspirations of godhood, benevolent overlord, smutfest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GregHouse/pseuds/GregHouse
Summary: "Maybe she wanted to do something new. A change from the cardigans and wallflower Danvers. Just to get her out of this slump.Yes, the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. This color would change her day. Like a new haircut, or a new job, or a new favorite dress.Slowly she picked it up and opened the tube. The emotional fatigue began to leave her body as she started to hum with an unknown energy. Unbeknown to herself her eyes were gaining a foreign glint as she swore the red cosmetic item was whispering to her …"





	Red: A Supergirl Story

Kara was running a little late. Well, theoretically at least. She had to be at work in five minutes and CatCo was a 30-minute commute from her apartment. Good thing you didn’t have rely on the sub when you can literally fly at Mach 5.

Theoretically of curse. The sonic boom would kill her neighbors if she tried.

So normally she would be safe, but five (more like four now) minutes was cutting it close, even for her. But for some reason Kara couldn’t get herself to care while she was drying of from her shower.

She was exhausted. Not a physical exhaustion, putting down the alien of the week took all night, but wasn’t a taxing fight. It couldn’t hurt her, but damage control was important and keeping the green blob from destroying apartment buildings hat been very stressful.  
No, she was in a slump. 

At work she was doing one puff piece after another, James and Winn were grinding her gears, Alex Job as the DEO’s new director pretty much destroyed her private life and the alien-, terrorist- and wierdo-attacks came in at a ridiculous regularity. 

The days started to blur into each other. Everything stayed the same. Was Supergirl still the symbol of hope she was supposed to be, or more like the fire department? Needed, but pretty much ignored unless there’s a fire.

Well, she didn’t have time for those fundamental discussions, she only had … shit two minutes left. In a whirlwind of speed, she dried herself, throw on some clothes and was about to finish what little make-up she needed when she suddenly stopped.

There was lipstick on her dresser. 

That fact in itself wasn’t that unusual. While she was partial to gloss or balm (or perfectly colored, yellow sun enhanced, ideally sculpted natural lips) she owned a few tubes for special events. She didn’t remember to have one in this distinct shape of red so.  
Normally she wouldn’t care, but this lipstick was calling to her.

Maybe she wanted to do something new. A change from the cardigans and wallflower Danvers. Just to get her out of this slump.

Yes, the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. This color would change her day. Like a new haircut, or a new job, or a new favorite dress.

Slowly she picked it up and opened the tube. The emotional fatigue began to leave her body as she started to hum with an unknown energy. Unbeknown to herself her eyes were gaining a foreign glint as she swore the red cosmetic item was whispering to her.

Putting in on felt sensual and wrong and oh sooooo right. It was like kissing an exotic woman, exploring her mouth. And she felt free, and strong as if everything that drained her left her body accompanied by soft moan …  
No, this was wrong … very wrong … she knew that feeling. She felt it before.

Red Kryptonite.

Kara opened her eyes in shock, but nothing could have prepared her for her own reflection in the mirror. Ruby red eyes looked back at her. Glowing … waiting … expecting.

This was new. She knew of the veins of kryptonite wrecking her body the last time she was under its influence, but this was different. Almost … symbiotic. But she was sure: This was Red K. But still somehow different. She wasn’t angry, but carefree. Didn’t see the world in a haze of hate. On the contrary, it was like she was never more lucid in her life.

And those red eyes were also new. Like sparkling precious stones. Warm … welcoming … hypnotic.

Slowly she raised her hand again and coated her lips in a thick layer of red perfection. All while looking into her own eyes. Falling deeper and deeper into a trance of her own making.

When she was done, the lipstick fell, its job completed, and Kara stared at her own face, raised a finger to her lips, touching the red paint as if afraid it could vanish any second.

Slowly the finger departed her lips, left a soft trace down her chin, her hand caressed her neck, opened a few shirt buttons all the way down bust where it grabbed her breast in a strong grip.

She moaned loud and deep. Her other hand went through her hair, letting it down while it was there. But it wasn’t enough. She needed more. She ripped her shirt open, her pencil-skirt couldn’t hold her strong legs anymore. Her Bra went the same way and before she new her fingers where at her mouth again … sucking … licking … and finally … entering her. With powerful trusts she rocked herself to orgasm after orgasm to her own perfect reflection.

And why wouldn’t she, she was sin incarnated. Men wanted her, but none could have her. Women wanted to be her but would fail. 

When even her legs of steel started to buckle, she slowly stopped. It would take her a few minutes to come down from her high and when she opened her eyes, she ripped clothing, tangled hair and still was the most perfect female specimen available.

She was a god.

And it was time for the world to see her like that. It was time for her to imprint some of her perfection onto the planet that had hosted her. She was a benevolent god.

But first she needed to find her mysterious benefactor. The one that planted the lipstick in her apartment. It wasn’t difficult the think of the most probable candidate. Very few people hat the knowledge, means and opportunity for this. 

In a burst of speed, she shed her ruined clothing. This was more Kara Danvers style anyway, not something Kara Zor-El would were. She came back in a stunning red dress. Something she bought for a very special occasion. It went well with her red lips, eyes and windswept hair.

One last look and smirk into the mirror and she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Started this story to acompany some edits on deviantart but thought it was good enough for AO3.  
> Whom do you believe Kara is going to visit?


End file.
